


Marvel Cast

by domromanoff (riottkick)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff, Fuck Boi Brie, Headcanon, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Polyamory, Smut, Soft Dom Brie Larson, Sugar Daddy Brie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-01-12 01:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18436073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/domromanoff
Summary: Headcanons that are for the marvel cast, that don't fit anywhere else. Request are from tumblrYou have no permission to post any of these anywhere. So don't repost, even if you give me credit. It's still stealing.





	1. Brie Larson + Public

_“What’re you doing, Brie?”_ You whispered as you felt her hand squeeze your thigh. The two of you were at a dinner with the cast of Avengers Endgame, and as Evans talked, Brie’s hand moved farther up your thigh.

“Please…” you whispered, earning you a look from Scarlett. “Sorry, I was just asking Brie for a mint from her purse!”

You knew she didn’t believe by the smirk that was forming.

Brie ignored your whimpers, still looking at Evans. When Brie’s fingers pulled your panties to the side, and pushed a single finger into your pussy.

 _”Oh!”_ you gasped a little too loud, causing Evans to stop talking.

“You okay, (Your Name)?” he asked, concern on his face.

“Y-yeah, I’m just…I dropped my fork,” you lied, and Scarlett rolled her eyes.

“I didn’t hear it make a noise.” she said, and you looked at Brie, who moved to play with your clit.

“She dropped it on the seat.” Brie said, trying to get you out of the hole you were digging.

After a moment of silence, Evans went back to talking.

Sliding her hand out of your panties, Brie brought it up to her mouth. Licking her fingers as she looked at you.

You were in for a long night.


	2. Fuck Boy Brie

· Brie will text you at one o'clock in the morning.   
· “Hey, are you awake?”  
· You wouldn't even have to look at your phone to know it was Brie.  
· Texting back with “It's one in the morning, why are awake?”   
· You'd half expect her to not answer, that she's found another girl willing to get fucked so late in the night   
· So when your phone went off again, you were surprised that it was in fact her.  
· “I can't sleep, thinking about how good you tasted time we fucked.”   
· You knew she was willing to come to you.  
· When you didn't text her back, she sent you another message.  
· “Are you touching that pretty pussy without me?”   
· You bite your lip as you respond.  
· “Of course not, I miss your fingers in my pussy, mouth, and my ass.”  
· She'd take her time texting you back, and you knew she was teasing you.  
· “So patient for Daddy, say the magic word and I'll be there.”  
· “Please, come fuck me.”


	3. Soft Dom Brie

· Soft dom brie loves overstimulation, especially since she loves giving you multiple orgasms each time the two of you have sex.  
· Praise is a must (both giving and receiving). She loves calling you a good girl, but loves to hear how good she’s making you feel.  
· Loves anal, but the first few times (or, at least until you’re comfortable with having rough anal sex) will be slow and soft.  
· Brie loves hearing all the noises you make, and continues to fuck you hard to hear more.  
· Or, if she’s in a mood to tease, she’ll fuck you nice and slow so she can hear your whines.  
· She makes sure you’ve come as many times as you can.  
· When you’re a brat, Brie loves denying you of your orgasms, but will always give in to you.


	4. Dom Top Dream Team NSFW Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These ones are just random, but.

· You had been dating Brie for a year.  
· When she asked you what you wanted for your birthday, you jokingly told her you wanted to be fucked by both Brie and Scarlett. But when you told her you were just joking, she knew you weren’t.  
· But Brie loved the idea just as much.  
· On the day of your birthday, she had told you that she has something special for you after your birthday dinner.  
· She had set up a whole dinner at your shared house, inviting all of your costars, along with your family and friends. Making sure you had the best time.  
· Once everyone had left, besides Scarlett, Brie looked at you with a smile.  
· “You didn't…” you blushed, as Scarlett sat next to you.  
· “She did, and I’m glad.” Scarlett began. “Brie also told me about your safewords, what you like, and don’t like.”  
· Brie smiled, “Color, Princess?” and when you answered with green, Brie got down on her knees in front of you.  
· “May I kiss you, pretty girl?” Scarlett asked as Brie pulled your pants off of you.  
· Speechless, you nodded as Brie ran her hands down your thighs. Spreading your legs, she lazily rubbed circles against your clit with the pad of her thumb.  
· “That’s it, show her how much of a good girl you are.”  
· Sliding her fingers into your pussy with ease, Scarlett helped you out of the rest of your clothes.  
· “Do you want Daddy’s cock in this pretty pussy?” Scarlett asked, pinching at your nipple, releasing it to move to the other.  
· By the time the night was over, both Scarlett and Brie had given you more orgasms than you could count.  
· After that, the three of you began dating together.  
· Usually, Scarlett was more rough, and strict. While Brie liked when you were a brat, loved punishing you while Scarlett watched.  
· While they are both switches, you always subbed to them. No matter if Brie was subbing to Scarlett, or vice versa.  
· They both loved spanking, orgasm denial, anal, and so much more.  
· But Brie was more into being called ‘Daddy’, while Scarlett liked being called 'Mommy’ or 'Mistress’. Depending on what she was feeling that night.  
· Brie had bought you a collar that you wear each night they fuck you, and they always make sure to tell you how pretty you looked.  
· Aftercare consisted of cuddling, a bath, and praises. Sometimes, it consisted of soft sex. But they made sure you drank water, and ate a little snack after you were done.


	5. Sugar Daddy Brie Headcanons

· Brie loves buying you cute outfits just for her to see, and when you show them off to her, it ends with you being fucked.  
· When she takes you as your plus one to dinner events or movie premieres, Brie has you wear a plug all night.  
· If you’re a good girl all night, Brie will give you rewards. Both orgasms and money - every orgasm you give her, she gives you a thousand dollars.  
· Brie loves orgasm denial, but she also really loves overstimulation. Shell taunt you, “Aw, Princess. You need to come? Don’t worry, you’re going to come all night for me.”  
· Brie loves taking you on vacations with her, every morning having breakfast in bed (but also you, she loves making you come with just her mouth when the two of you wake up), and then later in the day, she’ll fuck you up against the window. (She also makes sure to get a room with the best room).  
· Aftercare always includes a nice, hot bath together, a massage (especially if she’s spanked you or tied you up), and cuddling.


End file.
